


A Million Different Ways

by mustachio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Masquerade, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a million different universes, things could have happened a million different ways.</p><p>A collection of AU drabbles/short fics, mostly about Cecilos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Faces on Parade

"May I have this dance?"

Carlos extends his hand to Cecil and Cecil’s eyes widen beneath his purple mask. He hesitates at first, and for a moment Carlos thinks he’s misread or imagined the signals he thought Cecil had been sending him throughout the night. He’d caught Cecil watching him with something close to fondness, but it was the sound of his voice that captured Carlos’s attention. A voice like that is a voice he’d like to listen to more often.

He starts to lower his hand when Cecil doesn’t take it, but the movement seems to snap Cecil out of his daze. In a rush he takes Carlos’s offered hand, grinning widely.

"Of course, that would be neat!" Cecil’s voice is a little louder than necessary, his excitement all to evident in his response. Carlos can see the apples of Cecil’s cheeks redden just under the edge of his mask.

He smiles back and leads Cecil out to the center of the room.


	2. I've Got My Ion You

Truth be told, Cecil hadn’t really wanted to sign up for this lab.

He hadn’t wanted to sign up for any lab - he would have majored in Science if he wanted that - but it was a requirement that he take two science classes and a lab in order to graduate so it’s not like he had much choice there.

But still… _this_ lab? He’s sure there must have been something better to choose from.

It’s just that this was exactly the sort of stuff Carlos is most interested in and Carlos had agreed to sign up with him if he took this class and so… here he is.

Cecil eyes the samples lined up on the table warily. He only has a vague idea as to what any of them are and he’s not looking forward to using any of those odd looking instruments next to the samples. Carlos reaches for one of the instruments, fiddling with it until it’s set exactly the way he wants it before setting it down in front of him and reaching for another. Cecil pays more attention to him than to the TA in charge which he only half regrets when everyone begins pairing up to start the assignment and he’s missed everything they’ve said.

He could never fully regret paying attention to Carlos.

"So…" Cecil says, scooting his chair closer than is appropriate during class. "Do you know what we’re supposed to do?"

"Oh, yeah. It’s pretty easy. I did things like this with my dad when he took me for take your child to work day." Carlos looks up from the equipment to smile at Cecil. "But you know I’m not going to do all the work, right? You won’t learn much that way."

Cecil pulls Carlos’s hand away to lace his fingers through Carlos’s. The action prompts a few strange looks from some of the other students around them, but Cecil pointedly ignores them.

"Of course I know that, Carlos. I wouldn’t want you to do all the work, anyway." Which is mostly true. He may not have wanted to take the lab in the first place, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t willing to pull his own weight now that he’s in it. "I am very into science these days.”

They both fall into a fit of giggles, leaning into each other, and drawing a few more stares. Carlos manages to press a kiss to Cecil’s cheek just before the TA clears their throat, sending a warning look in their direction. With a squeeze to Cecil’s hand, Carlos pulls away, and they get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me [on tumblr](http://marcusvanstonn.tumblr.com/)! I post mostly everything I write on here eventually, but still. Follow me!


End file.
